roleplayforwarriorscatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forgotten
By: ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' Info This fanfic is based of the roleplay on Warriors Wiki. I just changed the clan names to make it easier to write. The new clan names are DesertClan, MountainClan, LeafClan, and OceanClan of Warrior Clan Fanfiction wiki. Prologue Willowberry ran outside of LeafClan territory. She was extatic to tell her mate, a rogue, the good news. She entered the clearing that they had met secretly in for several moons now. She saw him standing there and she ran up to him, not knowing that she was about to get her heart broken. "Shadow! Shadow!" she said with joy. "I-I'm expecting your kits!" The gray tom sighed. "What's wrong," asked Willowberry. "Maybe it's best if we don't see each other, for, um, a while," he replied. "W-What do you mean?" she asked him, tears coming to her blue eyes. There was a long pause; it seemed like the very air around them stood still. "There's someone else, isn't there?" hissed Willowberry. Shadow cringed away and said nothing. "How could you! Right when I was expecting your kits you stabbed me in the back! What am I to tell my clan! I took this risk for you!" she continued. Shadow's blue eyes filled with shame, as they should. He dashed into the forest, not looking back. "Traitor!" she cried, but he did not hear... Chapter 1: Lost kit "Lostkit! Lostkit! Wake up!" shouted Icekit as she jabbed at my side. "O.K, O.K, I'm up," I replied. I rose to my paws. I was exactly five moon old today, only one more moon until I'm an apprentice, so I should practice training with Icekit. "Mama, can I go outside and play?" she asked her mother, Brightpool. "Sure, sweety, but don't get yourself into trouble!" she replied. "Um, mom?" I asked. She glared at me from her corner in the nursery "I don't care," she hissed. Brightpool sighed. "Come on!" said Icekit as she grabbed me by the scruff and yanked me outside. Icekit tackled me and pinned me to the ground. "I got you!" she purred. "Willowberry, you shouldn't be so hard on your son," we heard Brightpool say. Icekit let me stand up and we listened to the queens talk through the nursery walls. "Why should I? He brought me nothing but pain," my mother hissed back. "It's not his fault for his father's actions. He is just a kit!" replied Brightpool. "I can't take this fox dung anymore!" hissed Willowfrost. She stormed outside and out of the LeafClan camp. Brightpool stepped outside, I suppose that she was going to chase after Willowberry, but she did not. Rainstorm, Icekit's father and our deputy, padded back into camp from a hunting patrol, but he and his patrol were empty pawed. "Rosestar," he called. "We found no prey on our territory." Rosestar sighed and Icekit ran up to her father. I followed her. "Daddy?" she asked. "Will our clan starve?" I stood there, his green gaze stunned. "No, of course not!" he replied, telling her what she wanted to hear. My stomach growled, but there was no more fresh-kill. Icekit and I spent the rest of the day playing, trying to take our minds off of the hunger. By sunset, Heatherbreeze came back to the camp with a skinny mouse and some bad news. Icekit and listened as she spoke to Rosestar and Rainstorm in the leader's den. I could only hear a few of there words. "What will we tell the tom?" asked Heatherbreeze. "Maybe we should just tell him, no tricks, no puzzles. He was not very close to his mother anyway," said Rainstorm. "What are they talking about?" whispered Icekit. I didn't respond, I was to worried that the kit they spoke of was me. "But still, he lost his..." I couldn't hear Rosestar's finall words. "He lost his..." what? Icekit and I pressed our ears against the leader's den, straining them to try and pick up the faintest of words, but there was no more. Rosestar padded out of her den and gazed around the camp. She turned and looked at me. "Lostkit," she said, her old, but wise blue eyes filled with concern. "Would you please come with me." I nodded. "Can Icekit come too?" I asked. The old rosy pink she-cat smiled. But that smile soon turned into a frown. "I'm sorry, but it is best if she does not come," she replied. "Oh," I said, looking down. I turned to face my best friend. "Don't worry, I'll still be here once you get back," said Icekit. I nodded. Rosestar began to pad out of camp. I followed her. We traveled into the dense, green forest. The colors of the forest at night, green and black, left a veil of mystery that swept around every leaf inside of it. "Aren't kits not allowed in the forest?" I asked. "Yes, but I'm making and exception for you just this once," said Rosestar, he eyes fixed on the path we were taking. "Where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see," she replied. We padded up to a cave. I looked around. To the east of the cave, the ground was covered in snow white sand and had small shells littered in it. To the west was many small, red rocks that grew until they reached the sky and there tips faded into the dark gray clouds. The north seemed to be barren of all life. Dry and covered in dusty yellow sand. I looked behind me, to the south, and I saw home. Lush green forests, bright feathered songbirds of all kinds, and all the cats who I was close to. We entered the cave. It was pitch black at first. We traveled farther and farther into the earth, and the walls glittered with beautiful, white gemstones. Light splintered off of them and flew across the cave walls. Some were blue, some were red, and others green. We soon came across a large, brightly lit stone. It illuminated the entire room of the cave it was in. "Lostkit," said Rosestar. "Are you ready to meet StarClan?" I stood there, shocked. "But aren't only leaders and medicine cats allowed to meet with them?" I asked. "Well I'm making an exception," she said. My heart began to beat faster. What would they say? Would they give my a prophecy? I gulped. What if Willowberry is there. Rosestar placed her nose against the white stone and closed her eyes. I stared at the stone for a long while. "Be brave," I said to myself. I placed my nose against the Moon Stone, and drifted into sleep... Chapter 2: Who Am I? "Lostkit," whispered a voice that sounded like a she-cat. "Lostkit," it said again, almost like it was singing. I opened my eyes and saw nothing. "Where are you? Who are you?" I shouted, now a little scared. The voice laughed. "I have come to warn you," said the voice in it's singing tone. "From what? A badger, a fox?" I asked. "No, Lostkit," the voice sang. "Then what?" I asked. "From yourself!" the voice snaped. The earth crumbled away at my paws. The voice laughed evilly as I fell into a dark void of nothingness. "Ahhh!" I screamed. I woke up. I saw Rosestar's eyes jolt open and she rose to her paws in a panic. "What's wrong?" she asked, with a hint of fright in her voice. "I don't know!" I yelped. "S-She wouldn't tell me!" "Who? Was it Willowberry?" she asked. "No, why would she be there?" I asked, still afraid. Then I remembered the conversation last night, and the kit and his mother. Willowberry and I. "Lostkit," said the leader. She wrapped her tail around me, in preparation to comfort me. "Last night, Hetherbreeze found your mother dead by the stream. She had drowned herself." Tears came to my eyes. "No, no, no, don't cry," she said, wiping the tears from my eyes. I knew it would happen, I knew this would come, but it still hurt. "Lostkit," she said again. "I know this will be hard, but you can not tell anyone of your visit here" "But why?" I asked, my vision clouded slightly. "StarClan has their reasons," she said. We traveled back to camp, and my head was down the entire time. Icekit ran up to me. "What happened where? Where were you?" she asked. I sighed. She sat down by my side. "I know what happened. I'm sorry your mother had to join StarClan so soon," comforted Icekit. Her blue gaze was filled with consern. "Would you like some freash-kill?" she asked. "No, I don't really feel like it, Icekit," I said. "Oh," she replied. I padded off to the nursery and laid down in my nest. There I though about all the unanswered questions that everyone around me knew, but would never tell me. My mother never liked me. If anything she hated me. She would always call me "the scorn of her life." I haven't even met my father. He apparently left my mother when she was expecting me. But is it my fault? It's not like I wanted my mother to be unhappy. I covered my eyes with my paws. I don't even know if all of this is true. The apprentices, Poisonpaw and Ivypaw, said a patrol found me in a ditch on the side of the thunderpath. Icekit says that they're full of dung and not to listen to them. But what if they're right? What if I had no parents? Maybe I am the scorn of Willowberry's life. Maybe I am the scorn of everyone's life. The sun began to sink in the sky. Brightpool brought Icekit inside the nursery. I closed my eyes as soon as I saw her, wanting this day to be over. I eventually fell asleep, but my dreams were filled with fear and anguish. Chapter 3: Poison Ivy A moon had past since Rosestar brought me to the Moon Stone. I tried to keep my mood cheerful, but it was beyond the point of difficult. The voice I heard at the Moon Stone still haunted my dreams, but I never saw the cat herself. I didn't want anyone to worry about me, so I kept my real feelings to myself. I was by the freash-kill pile when Icekit ran up to me. "Lostkit! Lostkit!" she shouted, happily. "What is it?" I asked. She said no other words, she just tacked me and pinned me to the ground. "Lilacpetal asked me to be her apprentice! The medicine cat apprenticed!" she purred. "What!" I said as I rose to my paws. "But that means-" "Aren't you happy for me?" she asked, smiling. "Um yes," I said "But-" "But what?" she asked. "But medicine cats can't have mates," I said. "Of course they can't, silly," she purred. "But it's my destiny to be a medicine cat! StarClan gave me this path!" "But what about becoming a warrior?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, that's your path," she replied. I smiled. "Well if you thinks its right, than it's fine with me," I said. "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather under High Rock for a clan meeting!" called Rosestar. The entire clan gathered beneath the huge pile of rocks. "Icekit and Lostkit!" she said. She motioned for us to climb the rocks. It was hard, but we finally reached the top. We sat in front of out leader, waiting for her next words. "Icekit," she said. "From now on your name shall be Icepaw, and you mentor will be Lilacpetal, our medicine cat." Icepaw dipped her head in respect for Rosestar. "Lostkit," said Rosestar as she turned to face me. "From now on your name shall be Lostpaw, and your mentor will be Heatherbreeze, the best hunter in LeafClan." As she gave me my apprentice name and mentor, she seemed to be worried. She always acted like this around me ever sence she took me to the Moon Stone. Did StarClan say something about me? "May StarClan light your paths, both of you," purred Rosestar. The clan left the base of the High Rock, and we padded down to our new mentors. Icepaw ran into the medicine den where Lilacpetal was waiting for her. The golden tabby she-cat with purple eyes purred with amusement from Icepaws excitement. I padded up to my mentor. Heatherbreeze, she was the one who brought the news of Willowberry's death. "Hello, Lostpaw," she said, smiling happily. She did not wait for my reply and yanked me out of camp by the scruff. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Training you!" she answered. She finally let me out of her jaws when we were by the edge of the Stone Pool. It was a dangerous, water filled hole in the ground with sharp, slippery rocks jetting out of it an strong torrents. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "Huntin'," she replied. She stopped moving, crouched low to the ground, and began to slowly creep forward. The air smelled of mouse, which was what was she was hunting. She sprang, and after a storm of white and gold fur, a mouse hung limp in her jaws. "Think you can do this?" she asked. "Yes, ma'am!" I replied, exited to be able to catch my first piece of fresh kill. It took several hours before I scented any prey. Prey was running very low in the LeafClan forest. When I did scent the mouse, I crouched down close to the mossy ground. I silently crept up on it, careful not to let it notice me. I pounced and hit it up into the air. When it his the ground it was stunned from the impact. I delivered the kill and the mouse was dead. "Very good," purred Heatherbreeze. "Maybe you'll be the clans best hunter one day." I purred. "Thanks," I said. We began to travel back to camp because we couldn't find any more prey. The sun began to sink in the evening sky. Tiny, white lights began to appear in the firey ornage. By the time we reached camp, the sun had fully set. We placed the fresh-kill in the pile. "Great work today, Lostpaw," said Heatherbreeze. "You deserve a good night's rest." I nodded my head and ran off to the apprentice den. I made a nest near the den's entrance. I laid down and closed my eyes. "Hey! You little half-clan!" hissed a tomcat. I opened my eyes to she Poisonpaw and Ivypaw standing right in front of me. "Only real apprentices can sleep in this den," hissed Ivypaw. "Yeah! Not little half rogue runts like yourself!" snarled his brother, Poisonpaw. I rose to my paws. "I have as much of a right to sleep in this den as much as you do!" I hissed. Ivypaw unsheathed his claws. "Don't piss us off you little half-clan kit," snarled Ivypaw. "Yeah, or we'll send you back to your dead mother in pieces!" hissed Piosonpaw as he slid out his claws. I gulped. The two brothers looked at each other, smiled evilly, and then nodded to each other. "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing!" I said. "Getting rid of the flea-bitten rogue scum," replied Poisonpaw. The tossed me out of the back entrance of the apprentice den and I landed flat on my face near the forest border. "And stay ou!" snarled Ivypaw. They went back inside the den, laughing mockingly. Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfics